telefrancaisfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Plot The episode opens with Jacques riding his bicycle in the Téléfrançais! junkyard. He parks it against the fence, and begins to introduce himself, when his introduction is interrupted by Ananas hiding behind a crate. A visibly confused Jacques looks around, but doesn't spot anything. He tries to start over, but is interrupted once again. This time, Ananas giggles, so Jacques realizes there is someone else in the yard. He feigns starting again, only to turn around and see Ananas speaking. Jacques pulls the pineapple out from the crates, and asks it if it spoke. However, he is in disbelief, since Ananas is a talking pineapple. After verifying that it is a pineapple, Jacques claims "Ce ne pas possible" ("It is not possible") for a pineapple to speak. The two get in an argument about whether or not it is possible for a pineapple to talk. Jacques causes the pineapple to sink down behind the crates again, and continues his introduction which was previously interrupted, introducing viewers to Téléfrançais!, ''and segueing into the opening. When the opening finishes, it cuts to Jacques nailing down the lid of the crate that Ananas was inside. He is interrupted by a voice saying his name, his cue to introduce ''Les Aventures de Monsieur Pourqoi Superdétective (The Adventures of Mr. Why Superdetective), a cartoon styled show composed of still frames. The Superdétective episode, Le Grand Crime (The Big Crime), begins with Monsieur Pourqoi in his office and at his desk, when a woman enters the room with an urgent announcement. He gets up to see what the fuss is about, and the woman points out a crime that is occurring outside the window; two police officers are tied up in a white van. Monsieur Pourqoi inquires as to who the criminal is, and the woman gets upset, exclaiming "C'est vous le superdétective, pas moi!" ("You are the superdetective, not me!"). He says that it is true, and the episode ends while presenting the questions, "Où est le criminel?" ("Where is the criminal?") and "Qui est-il?" ("Who is it?"). Back in the yard, Sophie makes her debut. Jacques introduces her as his friend, but as she says hello, Ananas makes an appearance once again, this time inside a broken down car. Sophie reacts with the same disbelief as Jacques originally did, questioning its ability to speak. Jacques gets upset upon seeing it, and says that pineapples cannot speak. The two children are discussing the fact that it is impossible for pineapples to talk, when the noise of a plane flying overhead cuts them off. "C'est un avion!" ("It is a plane!"). The plane pulls up outside the junkyard, and Pilote, a pilot, exits the aircraft. Ananas, Sophie, and Jacques are all in shock when Pilote introduces herself. The kids get over the initial shock of having a plane land near the yard, and Sophie asks if the pilot would like a glass of water. Pilote declines, then Jacques asks her if she wants some tea. She also declines the tea, and says she would like music. Les Squelettes, a music band composed of two skeletons, performs their first song. Sophie, Jacques, Ananas, and Pilote are all shown dancing to the song. When it ends, Jacques approaches the pineapple and tells it to stop. Ananas asks why, and Jacques states that pineapples can't dance. Sophie supports him, saying that what he said is true. Ananas gets upset and starts to argue, but Sophie tells it to be quiet and taps it on the face. Ananas is then surrounded by a purple glow, then disappears. Pilote comes out and asks the children if they are ready. Sophie and Jacques are confused as to what they need to be ready for, and Pilote says they are going to go and parachute. They are shocked, and say they aren't, when Ananas appears from behind a crate and says it is ready. The children say it is not possible for a pineapple to parachute, and Pilote suggests a vote on whether pineapples can parachute or not. Sophie and Jacques vote "non" ("no"), and Pilote and Ananas vote "oui" ("yes"). Seeing that the score is at a tie, Pilote asks the viewers to vote on the matter. The new results show that there are 2,864,327 votes for yes, but before the votes for "non" can be announced, they run out of time in the episode and say a hurried goodbye. Characters * Jacques * Ananas * Monsieur Pourqoi * La Femme * Sophie * Pilote * Les Squelettes Quotes